1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabric treatment appliance with a control panel and steam operations associated with the control panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some fabric treatment appliances, such as a washing machine, a clothes dryer, and a fabric refreshing or revitalizing machine, use steam generators for various reasons. The steam from the steam generator can be used to, for example, heat water, heat a load of fabric items and any water absorbed by the fabric items, dewrinkle fabric items, remove odors from fabric items, sanitize the fabric items, and sanitize components of the fabric treatment appliance.